<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protect You by molstrom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038355">Protect You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom'>molstrom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Revolution (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, my brain decided that watching Jason's death scene wasn't quite painful enough and that I needed to revisit it, but different. This is just that scene, just...Charlie doesn't kill Jason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Matheson/Jason Neville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protect You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jason grabs me and slams me into the bookcase, I realize that the patriots must have read his control number. I say:<br/>	“Jason, stop. This isn’t you.”<br/>He tosses me to the ground like it’s nothing…like I’m a rag doll, and then pulls me up by my hair before grabbing my arms and slamming me into the bookcase again.</p>
<p>I punch him in the stomach to make him let me go, but he punches me in the face and grabs my throat before I can do anything else. He’s stronger than me and I realize that right now he doesn’t care that it’s me he’s hurting, so rather than fighting back I try something else. </p>
<p>As he squeezes my throat I reach out and put my hand on his cheek, stroking my thumb along his cheekbone. He throws me across the room and I hit another bookcase, falling to the floor before he picks me back up by my throat. I take the deepest breath I can and say:<br/>	“Jason, it’s me. It’s Charlie. I know you’re in there. Fight this.”<br/>His fingers tighten on my throat and I gasp in a breath before saying:<br/>	“Jason, fight this. You are stronger than their programming. Please. I love you. Fight this. I know you don’t want to hurt me.”</p>
<p>I gasp in another breath, then lean forward, pressing my lips to his as I do. He doesn’t respond to the kiss and doesn’t loosen his fingers on my throat at first. I’m about to give up and go back to fighting him when he moves his hand off my throat and tangles it in my hair, starting to kiss me back. I feel tears on my cheeks, and it’s not until he pulls away from me that I realize that he’s the one who is crying.</p>
<p>I wipe his tears off his cheeks with my thumbs and say:<br/>	“Why are you crying, Jason?”<br/>	“I couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to hurt you but I couldn’t stop.”<br/>	“You did stop. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”<br/>	“I could have killed you.”<br/>	“But you didn’t. You stopped. You fought their programming.”<br/>	“This time. What about next time they activate me?”<br/>	“There won’t be a next time. We’re going to kill them all.”<br/>	“We should go help Miles.”</p>
<p>I shake my head and undo the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders when I’m done.<br/>	“They’re fine. They don’t need us.”<br/>	“Charlie…”<br/>I run my fingers down his chest and abdomen before starting to undo his belt and pants.<br/>	“They don’t need us, Jason. This could have gone so differently. Please, just be with me. Let me show you how much I love you.”<br/>He smiles a little and shakes his head as he pulls my shirt off.<br/>	“You’re a bad influence.”<br/>I grin and nod while saying:<br/>	“That’s correct.”</p>
<p>When we’re finished and we’re getting dressed I hear gunshots and screaming from outside. I look out the window as I put my shirt on and see the crowd rushing around and a Texas Ranger cadet bleeding on the stage. I turn around as I say:<br/>	“We should get out there - - Jason? What are you doing?”</p>
<p>He’s standing on the other side of the room with a knife to his throat.<br/>	“This is the only way I can protect you. They will activate me again. They will make me hurt you. Make me kill you. I can’t risk it.”<br/>I take a few steps towards him as I say:<br/>	“No. We’ll keep you away from them. We’ll kill them all. Please don’t do this.”<br/>	“I love you, Charlotte.”<br/>I run towards him as he stabs the knife into his throat and pulls it out. </p>
<p>I reach him as he drops to his knees, quickly wrapping an arm around him and pressing my other hand to his neck, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.<br/>	“Why did you do this? I love you. We could have fixed this. Don’t leave me. Just hold on. Miles will be here soon. Don’t leave me. I love you.”<br/>I watch as the life leaves his eyes and I let out an almost inhuman scream. I sink to the ground and let his body collapse onto me. I don’t know how long I’m sitting there, crying over his body and running my fingers through his hair before Bass runs into the room saying:<br/>	“Charlotte…Where are you?”</p>
<p>He turns a corner and sees me sitting on the floor, covered in Jason’s blood, crying. I see his emotions play over his face: concern, fear, understanding, and concern again.<br/>	“What happened, Charlotte?”<br/>I gently run my fingers along Jason’s scalp and say:<br/>	“They activated him. He tried to kill me, but he fought it. He came back to me…But…”<br/>Bass kneels next to me and tucks my hair behind my ear, gently making me look at him instead of Jason.<br/>	“But what, Charlotte?”<br/>	“He said that he needed to protect me. He wouldn’t listen…I told him everything would be okay. I told him we would kill all the patriots…Why wouldn’t he listen?”<br/>	“He did this to himself?”<br/>	“Yeah…to protect me. He was afraid of hurting me.”<br/>	“He did the right thing.”<br/>	“No, he didn’t. How can you say that? How is him killing himself the right thing?”<br/>	“He protected you. That’s the only thing that matters.”<br/>	“Bass…I love him.”<br/>	“I know, Charlotte. We need to go though. We can’t stay here.”<br/>	“I can’t leave him here.”<br/>	“We don’t have a choice. We need to go. Get up, Charlie.”<br/>I bend down and softly kiss Jason’s lips before moving him off of me and standing up. Bass wraps his arm around my waist and leads me out of the building.</p>
<p>When we get outside we run into Miles. He looks at me and I can see the concern flash across his face as he says:<br/>	“Jason?”<br/>Bass shakes his head and tightens his arm around me. Miles swears under his breath and pulls me away from Bass before he says:<br/>	“You can fall apart when we get home. Right now though, we don’t have time. Pull yourself together, kid.”<br/>I stare into his eyes as I take a deep breath and nod.<br/>	“Fine. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>